Recovery
by TheShyArtist12
Summary: Mujoe thought he had lost the one thing he thought would never happen in the organization; a family. But when he find out that one of his subordinates are alive, he goes to retrieve him, but now the electric bomber no longers trust him. Will Mujoe ever gains his trust back? Father/Son relationship, CanonxOC ((you have to read and find out!))
1. Betrayel

Authors Note: Hey guys. This is my very first story. So this is taking place before and during Episode 24 of the anime Bomberman Jetterz. So I've decided to write a story about one of the Elemental Bomberman and Mujoe, and I decided to write the first two chapters of what are they thinking/saying. So I'm hoping that I did an okay job getting the character and the emotions right. So, with that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bomberman Jetters or any of the canon characters. They belong to Hudson! I only own this story and some OC (Original Character) in this fanfiction!

- Thunder's POV-

I wake up one morning feeling a slight chill. Turning around tiredly, I noticed the door wide open. Master Mujoe must've been in a hurry again. Sighing solemly, I pulled the blankets away from me before walking towards the door, closing it. Right after that I started to clean up the place a bit before he returns. It took me no more than 30 minutes until the place was clean. Sitting on the couch I started to think about my last mission before i was sent here. It was to retrieve the one and only beach ball of it's kind on Ottu Planet. Not only had it ended in failure, Mechadoc had to be rushed into the hospital for his injuries and I ended up with a broken arm.

I sighed again leaning into the chair before I glanced towards a small picture Mujoe had. It was the picture That was taken place after Flame's battle with Shirobon. I grabbed the picture from the table glancing at it. Closing my eyes, my grip tightened on the picture. The more I thought about my fallen comrades...the more sad and angry I became.

Then, a sudden shake had took me out of my thoughts. I turned towards the windowand was greeted by snow flying around from about 7 miles away from the house. Panic filled my body, I quickly grabbed a scarf and a jacket to keep me warm before running outside. I ran towards the smoke. I felt slightly cold but that didn't matter to me. What matters was Master Mujoe health, knowing that without help he would surely freeze to death. " Master Mujoe?! Master Mujoe! Where are you?" I called out searching everywhere. It was near 10 minutes or so before I heard his voice. "Master Mujoe? " I called out to what seems like the 30th time before I tripped on something huge and fell to my knees in the snowy ground. A groan was heared behind me. I turned before I got up and cautiously walked to the form before starting to brush the snow away. This time I was greeted with green clothes before I continued, this time it was more quickly.

It wasn't long until he suddenly got up making me jump back in surprise. I once again landed in the snow.

"Thunder? What are you doing here?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I heared a crash and got worried." was my reply. Glancing towards the scooter he rode, it appeared to be in good shape, well...saved for the dents on it. "What happened exactly?" I asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later." He grunted getting up and brushing off the snow. He sneezed. I sighed pulling off my scarf and hand it towards him. I heared a "thanks" from him when he wrapped it around his neck.

"We should head back to the house." I suggested getting up, pulling the jacket closer to me.

"But I have mails to deliver!" he protested yet sneezed again.

"You're already catching a cold Master Mujoe. If you stay out here longer you'll catch pnuenomia." I replied worried. "I'm sure the postmaster will understand." He sighed, but reluctantly agreed. He picked up his scooter as I waited for him, but it didn't start, he started swearing as i sweatdropped. "We could always walk..." I said. He kicked the scooter with a grunt before he and I walked back towards the house.

Once we were inside Mujoe sat himself down. I pulled the blanket around him while I heat up some water. Once it was warm enough I poured it into a bowl before putting it down as Mujoe took off his shoes and socks and put his feet in pulling the covers towards him shivering.

"Maybe that's why i should've gone." I sighed.

"I'm fine!" He growled before looking up content "To tell you the truth, this job is actually getting fun." he smiled.

"Sir?" I got a little worried when he said that.

"There's this one time I was delivering mail to a nice elderly woman, she said it's been a long time since she saw another person in her house. I ended up talking to her all night. It felt really great!" he grinned.

Well, that answer that one question where he was when he didn't return that one night.

"Did I ever tell you when i met up with that Nightly guy?" he asked.

"You haven't told me sir." I replied, it was true. Since he returned from that he's been depressed for 2 days.

"Even though, he was my greatest rival...just thinking that he..." he said. "It feel like there's a hole in my heart..." he said softly before lowering his head down. "like..'Mighty is no longer alive' you know?"

My eyes soften, this 'Mighty' person must've been this special to be put in a special place in Master Mujoe's heart. He chuckled "Just when I thought that, my Hige Hige Dan days were over." He pulled his head up looking towards me. "That's why I'm happy with my current job as a postman!"

I got from being worried to surprised, then angry.

"What are you saying Master Mujoe?! What about the battle of avenging the fallen Elemental Bombers?!" I yelled. "More importantly, we can't let Max do anything that he pleases in the Hige Hige Dan!" Before i could say anymore he said this one sentence that made my blood run cold.

"Thunder Bomber, return to your homeland."

I froze when he said that. "W-What? W...What do you mean by that?!" I asked. What did he mean? Returning to my homeland?

He said nothing except getting up and walked towards a cloaking device. He grabbed the cloak before pulling it off, showing me. I tensed, realizing what his intention was...

"Thats...the Combine Bomber Making Machine!"

"If you get hit by this machine one more time...you'll revert back to your Charabom form." he said before turning towards me. "Seems that this is it for me...there's is no more reason for you to fight the Jetters...it would be better if you revert back to your Charabom form." he said.

My eyes widened as i took a step back.

"Let's go." he said about to get on the machine.

My left hand clenched into a fist as I looked down and found a wrench at my feet. Without warning i picked it up and ran towards Master Mujoe. "I'm sorry sir!" I heared myself yelled. Closing my eyes I swung the wrench down. I heared a clank and Mujoe's yelp of pain for falling towards the ground with a thud. I opened my eyes noticing a large bump on Mujoe's head.

"Forgive me sir...but I cannot be at peace unless the Jetters and Max are defeated." I said closing my eyes as my grip tightened on the wrench. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Forgive me Master Mujoe!" I yelled but i could hear my voice breaking.

I threw the wrench away before running out the door, not bothering it closing it behind me. Master Mujoe tried to revert me back to my Charabom form...it was just too much for me. I didn't even fight the tears as they freely streamed down my face as my heart clenched in pain. As much as I would want to believe it wasn't true but it was.

Master Mujoe betrayed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I know that this chapter is a little short than the other one but lately I've been having terrible writers block. I hope this chapter is as good as the 1st one!

-Mujoe POV-

Pain...

That was all I felt before I passed out. I woke up feeling colder than before. I glanced and noticed the door was wide open and it was letting the snow and the coldness in. I thought Thunder Bomber closed the doo- Oh damn it! Everything is coming back to me now... I immediately put a hand to my head, and wince. A large bump was there...so it wasn't a dream... I actually did attempt to turn Thunder back into a charabom and in returned he hits me in the head... Though it did had a clang sound to it. I glanced down and took noticed of a wrench on the ground. So that's what he hit me with... Not important! I have to go after him!

He'll get himself killed if he goes up against the Jetters! I quickly get up to go look for him. ...bad mistake. I immediately felt dizzy. With a groan I tumbled onto the ground again. For a few minutes I lied there, feeling a bit sick. I glanced up towards a picture ... The picture of myself and the Elemental Bombers... Flame, Mermaid, Grand, and Thunder Bomber.

I immediately felt guilty. Memories started to come back to me when they were here...

I remember the time...the day when I first created them. Each very unique with skill, talent and personality. Despite of being my soldiers, they act more like children-eager, curtious, determined and ambitious! I given them all they needed in return of their services though for these last several month...it has been like a dream! Work was becoming easy, mission were becoming simple and the rewards was facinating! I owe it to them...all of them. They may have their faults...but they have strength as well. Flame has ambition, Mermaid has eagerness, Grand has curiosity and Thunder has determination! Something...that I never seen in a long time. I smile at those memories...and I wished for it to continue...but it went down hill after Flame's defeat.

After he was defeated at the hands of White Bomber... it was like a crack on a window. One by one, the crack got bigger and bigger after both Mermaid and Grand Bomber had fallen... And now... Thunder left to face the Jetters and MAX. ...It would be enough to shatter the window and will take away something I never thought I would have in the organization... a family...

It was bad enough that a part of me was taken away when I found out that Mighty died... It was bad enough to lose Flame, Mermaid, and Grand Bomber to the Jetters... It would kill me if Thunder was taken away! At times I found myself wondering...

If only I hadn't created the Elemental Bombers... I wouldn't be suffering this much pain in my heart...

I wiped my eyes, and spotted a few tears on my hand. I glanced at it for a while before I got up, with eyes filled with determination. I have to get find Thunder before the Jetters does...or worse MAX! Slowly I got up from the floor and gathered my stuff. Thunder probably is heading to Headquarters. If I make it in time, maybe I can be able to stop him.

I hope I won't be too late...


End file.
